REINAS CAIDAS
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Guerra?, era trágico es como si todas estuvieran en vías de extinción, pero el la amaba y la iba proteger así le costara la vida. By: ale-san pd. INOXSASUKEXHINATA, triangulo amoroso.
1. LA NOTICIA

**REINAS CAIDAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

***LA NOTICIA***

**SASUKE POV**

Era realmente fastidioso el mundo, con la tecnología de ahora y a los malditos gobiernos se les da por cambiar todo a la edad media, hace 100 años que esto pasó, mi padre dijo que paso en la época en la que nació su abuelo, en mi caso mi bisabuelo, es muy bello ser principal en la realeza, excepto porque no quería llegar al trono es muy agotador e irritante, por suerte era el hijo menor, por desgracia mi hermano dejo todo tirado y me dejo como sucesor, HAY! Es que a veces en verdad lo odio! , ser coronado como rey de Japón sería una gran molestia, la tarde anterior oí hablar a dos criadas, sobre el asesinato en serie de reinas, eso me recordó a ella…

**FLASH BACK…**

-_Por favor! Sasuke vamos-dijo su inseparable amigo._

_-No!, No iré, sabes lo que son las fiestas swinger?- le preguntó._

_-Claro! Vamos!- insistió._

_-Si claro vamos-dijo sarcástico- a ver si aparece uno de esos paparazzis chismosos y te capten con sus cámaras, de paso te pongan en la portada de un revista con un título bien grande que diga: "príncipe de indonesia en una fiesta swinger en Inglaterra" y por tu culpa me agreguen a mi "heredero al trono de Japón en una fiesta swinger", lo más probable es que me decapiten mis padres!- le dijo alterado._

_-Pero que más dah- le dijo- recuerdas a la princesa de india ella ira, lo confirmo en la red privada, también ira la princesa esa que te gusta la de corea del norte, lo confirmo!-._

_-Hinata ira?- pregunto uchiha._

_-Obvio la mayoría van… por fa!- le suplico._

_-Está bien-dijo derrotado._

_-Podrías mandar a preparar un avión es hoy en la noche?-._

_-QUE! Hoy en la noche!- le dijo- Naruto son las 10 de la mañana!_

_\- Si lo sé, pero según mi tanteo llegamos a las 9:00 de la noche y la fiesta empieza a las 9:03 tiempo suficiente- le explico._

_-Ok ya lo preparo-._

_El vuelo transcurrió normal, llegaron 15 minutos después de la hora planeada por naruto, se vistieron lo menos formal posible jeans, camisetas chaquetas y tennis, habían planeado un lugar para encontrarse con las chicas, la sala de espera del aeropuerto privado por supuesto._

_-Hola sasuke- le dijo hinata._

_-Hola hinata- le dedico una suave sonrisa._

_-Chicos vámonos o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo sakura._

_Hinata tenía un jean rosa claro, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas con el numero"22" como estampado y unos converse blancos, sakura tenía una chaqueta negra, con una camiseta totalmente blanca escotada un pantalón ajustado negro y unas botas beis._

_Llegaron a su añorada fiesta…_

_-Wow! esto está de locura!-dijo el príncipe de indonesia._

_-De quien es esa voz?-preguntó hinata._

_-Hinata es una fiesta swinger cualquiera puede estar cantado- le dijo sakura- además me gusta la canción-._

_-Cuál es?- interrogo naruto._

_-California girls de Katy Perry- le respondió sakura._

_**Sasuke pov**_

_Subimos como al tercer piso había una muy bella piscina y mesa, muebles y un Dj por supuesto y allí encontramos a la chica de la voz espléndida una rubia de ojos celeste hermosos, tenía unas botas negras de taches dorados (_**N/A para que se den una imaginación de las botas y la falda son las mismas del video i wanna go de britney spears**_) una falda corta negra, una camiseta escotada roja y un blazer blanco, su cabello totalmente suelto con una que otra mecha de color rosa y morado ella era perfecta…La mire ella hizo lo mismo, porque rayos yo siempre llamaba la atención y naruto se le acerco._

_-Hey, cantas súper- le dijo._

_-Gracias-le respondió._

_-Hey, yamanaka cantaras algo más?- le pregunto el Dj._

_-Si!, pásame la lista-le dijo, ella la tomo-mm.. la 417-._

_-Wow! Atrevida como siempre- le dijo sonriendo-._

_-Si!-dijo seductoramente y me miro._

_-Sasuke te ah gustado la fiesta? Hace mucho que no vamos a un sasu- dijo hinata._

_Eso me altero ella miro a hinta confundida, pero luego sonrió no…Típica sonrisa de niña que consigue lo que quiere._

_-Ah si- le dije._

_Hey, what's your name?__  
__I think I like you, come a little closer now__  
__Wait what you say is that your girlfriend, think I'll__  
__be turning that around__  
__Don't You Wanna (x3)Know, what it would feel like_

_Esto lo canto mirando, fue realmente incómodo y hinata la mira enojada y la iba a insultar… Espera que?! La iba insultar hay no, típicos celos de la hyuga… Esto va para largo lo presiento._

_-Hey, tienes algún problema?-le grito hinata enojada._

_-No, y tú?-Le pregunto en ese momento paró la música._

_-Deberías de dejar de coquetearle a mi novio y largarte- le dijo muy enojada hinata yo me pegue una palmada en la frente._

_-OHH!…-Dijeron los presentes._

_-Mmm lo siento cariño la fiesta es mía, es mi casa y no me quiero ir, por cierto, quién eres?-le dijo._

_-Hinata hyuga princesa de corea del norte-Dijo muy orgullosa._

_-Oh tenemos a una princesa en la fiesta- dio un aplauso- lamento decirte hinata… Yo soy ino yamanaka princesa de Inglaterra, no quería tener problemas pero los creaste BYE!-le dijo-chicos en dónde íbamos? Ah si el coro…_

_Let's be friends so we can make out, your so hot let me_

_show you around_

_I see what I want and I wanna play, everyone knows I'm_

_getting my way, it doesn't matter what you say_

_I'm knocking you down, down down,_

_I'm knocking you down, down, down,_

_I'm knocking you down,_

_Hinata supo que significaba la canción ya que es princesa sabe hablar la mayoría de idiomas existentes, pero aquella chica era realmente hermosa…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Un nuevo fic, esto me llego de improvisó, espero les guste, el fin del flash back lo daré en el siguiente capitulo. Bye cuídense. **

**Pd. Escuchen la canción se llama "LET'S BE FRIENDS" de Emily Osment, en español claro y verán lo que hinata escucho.**

**By. Ale-san **


	2. REENCUENTRO

**REINAS CAIDAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

***REENCUENTRO***

_Nos divertimos bailamos, cantamos, corrimos, hicimos bromas, gritamos en una palabra fue realmente divertido hasta…_

_-Chicos ya son las 3 de la mañana-dijo sakura y en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación- mis padres no saben que viene a esta fiesta!-_

_-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo hinata._

_-Oh si claro irnos, a las 3 de la mañana, debemos buscar quien nos lleve- dijo naruto._

_-Yo! Podría!- dijo la rubia, la cual llego de improvisto- en mi auto los llevo hasta el aeropuerto-_

_-Sería una muy buena idea- dijo naruto y sakura asintió._

_-Tu? Otra vez- dijo hinata- que parte de que te vayas no entiendes!- le grito enojada._

_-Ya te dije que es mi casa!- le respondió._

_-Y no tienes que quedarte hay gente aun- le dije._

_\- No ya se van, a las 4 no habrá nadie, y a las 6 la casa estará impecable ya llame al servicio- dijo sonriendo- vamos mi Mustang esta por aquí!-._

_-Ok, gracias- dijo naruto._

_-Denada-dijo- suban._

_Todos subimos al auto, naruto se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, sakura en la ventana derecha, hinata en el centro y yo en la ventana izquierda, si justo de tras de ella hinata me miro, si ya lo sabía esta roja de celos pero yo no podía hacer nada, ella siempre había sido así._

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto._

_-Gracias, ino verdad?- le dijo sakura._

_-Si- le respondió._

_-Ah yo soy sakura haruno princesa de India- se precento._

_-Como sabes, yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra-._

_-Oye, esa era tu casa?- le pregunto el indiscreto de naruto._

_-Jajaja, no lo piensen a mal yo vivo en el castillo- dijo alzando su dedo meñique-con ropa elegante y todo eso, reverencia por aquí, reverencia por allá, es agotador e irritante- dijo._

_-Oh claro, bye me encantó conocerte ino, yo soy naruto uzumaki próximo rey de Indonesia – dijo con signo de promoción en los brazos._

_-Y tú eres… Hinata la princesa de corea del norte- dijo ino._

_-Si- le respondió incrédula._

_-Hay hinata yo no le estaba coqueteando a tu novio-dijo ino en defensa._

_-Bien dicho MI novio- dijo la hyunga._

_-Así que tú eres?...- me preguntó._

_-Sasuke, sasuke uchiha príncipe de Japón- dije._

_-Ah mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo._

_-Chicos el vuelo está listo- grito naruto- gracias ino hasta pronto!_

_-Adiós- dijo la rubia._

_\- Adiós ino- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa._

_-Si adi-os- dijo hinata._

_-Am adiós, un placer- le dije._

_-Bye- me dedico una sonrisa que jamás olvidare._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**SASUKE POV**

Y sí, yo jamás olvide esa sonrisa eso ocurrió hace 2 años desde entonces no la eh vuelto a ver, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y porque rayos todo el mundo corre?

-SASUKE! SASUKE!-era mi madre gritando- VETE! CARIÑO VETE!

\- pero porque?-.

-SASUKE ESTAN ATACANDO EL IMPERIO, SI TU PAPÁ Y YO MORIMOS SERAS EL UNICO SUCEROR VETE!-dijo mi madre alterada.

-Pero mamá no me iré sin ti- le dije.

\- Es una orden de tu padre vete!- me dijo- súbete al helicóptero ahora –estaba muy alterada y yo negué con la cabeza- ahora , la princesa de india la atacaron ayer, la de corea del norte esta mañana y tu amigo naruto lo están atacando ahora-.

-No, no me iré- le dije decidido.

-Y si te sirve de más la chica de la que me hablaste la Inglaterra, también está siendo atacada vete, estarás con todos ellos- dijo quitándose un anillo- toma- me abrazo- adiós mi vida cuídate.

-Adiós mamá- le dije, ella beso mi frente y se alejó.

Corrí al helicóptero, subí había una chica adentro.

-Hola tú debes ser sasuke, yo soy tenten, y hoy te llevare a la RPPR-.

-Y eso es…

-La resistencia para próximos reyes y reinas claro, tus padres te enviaron ya que eres el único sucesor verdad- asentí.

-No había escuchado de esa resistencia-

-Claro porque es secreta allí de ayudaremos a ser una persona normal, mientras esto pasa- me dijo con ternura.

\- Y dónde es?- le pregunte.

\- Es en Alaska en una de las montañas más grandes- me dijo- así que nos vamos!

El vuelo fue rápido luego llegue a un lugar con eterno frio, ella movió algunas cosas y en la montaña se abrió una especie de ascensor, me hizo un ademán para que pasara así que ente seguido por ella, el ascensor se abrio unos pisos más arriba y una voz empezó a hablar.

-Muy bunas tardes sasuke uchiha, mi nombre es lady tsunade y soy la directora de esta resistencia, sígame por favor-dijo una señora rubia- le mostrare lo más actualizado de esta semana, le presentó a kiba inuzuka, príncipe de Italia, nos ha costado volverlo normal, llego hace 2 dias- ella siguió caminando yo la seguí-Ella es sakura haruno, princesa de India llego ayer-

\- Hola sasuke- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije.

-Veo que ya se conocen, sigamos él es naruto uzumaki príncipe de indonesia-.

-Hola teme- dijo.

-Todo bien dobe-le dije

-Perfecto-

-Wow eres popular, sigamos, y por último la única chica que ah cooperado a la perfección, llego hace 1 hora y se ve tan normal, ella es ino yamanaka, la princesa de Inglaterra-

-Hola sasuke- y sonrió como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

-Hola- le dedique una sonrisa-

**CONTINURA…**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza la inspiración no me está llegando, jajaja, MY LOVE STORY creo que la actualizara este miércoles.**

**Espero estén bien bye.**

**By. Ale san.**


	3. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**REINAS CAIDAS**

***UNA NUEVA VIDA***

**INO POV**

Muy, Muy extraño, no había palabras para esto, nunca se imaginó una vida totalmente normal, para ella, mas nunca se podría librar de ser la única heredera al trono, su vida siempre consistió en ser de la realeza-bla bla bla-estar con gente que habla como del siglo quien sabe que! Esto era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado! Se sentía realmente horrible, por su reino claro pero esto era realmente bueno!

**FIN DE INO POV**

-Bueno, príncipes, princesas, los invito al sorteo-dijo lady tsunade – en este sorteo según el número que saquen, será elegido a un lugar a donde ir-

-La tabla es así-dijo su compañera shizune-hoy saldrá el grupo de 10 personas, cada uno estará acompañado con el que le corresponda.

-Ok, iniciemos-Habló lady tsunade- pase, señorita hyuga-.

-Mmm…6-.

-Joven inuzuka-.

-Oh enserio!-dijo- es el 3.

Y así uno por uno hasta finalizar, las parejas estaban hechas.

-Y por obvias razones, queda el número siete, y solo queda sasuke, así que él es el siete-dijo shizune, y allí intervino la hyuga.

-ESPEREN!-grito la hyuga-¿Quién es el 8? –Dijo alarmada, el uchiha solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

Estaba ya harto, de los celos de su ¿novia?, hay que más dah!, ya bastante tenía con lo de su reino.

-Yo soy el 8…-dijo la rubia de orbes celestes-¿te molesta?

Hay, lo que faltaba, como dicen por ahí, la pepa que le faltaba a la maraca, por kami! De todos tenía que ser ino!

-¿No puede haber un cambio?-Pregunto la ojiplata.

-Pues…-Dijo shizune mirando su agenda-Eh… creo que s…-.

-¡NO! Verdad-Grito uchiha.

-¡Sí le hace el cambio a ellos a nosotros también!-Grito sakura.

-No… No… no habrá cambios-Dijo Lady Tsunade.

SASUKE POV

Era, extraño saber que tu novia, te cela con cualquier chica, pero es que Ino no era cualquier chica, Ino era algo diferente era una total anomalía, era una chica con una gran personalidad muy distinta a las pocas que había conocido, Hinata era todo lo opuesto a Ino, era más reservada-con algunas cosas- tenía más vocación para la realeza, Ino era pues Ino.

-¡Oye! Sasuke, ¡hey!-Grito Ino.

-¡QUE!-.

-Vamos para Los Ángeles-.

-¿Por qué allá?-.

-Nos tocó que ir, partiremos en un vuelo mañana, no quedaremos en un pent-house, he irán a visitarnos cada dos semanas –Respondió Ino.

-¡Mañana!-.

-Sí, _nenita _mañana así que alístate-Dijo Ino, y el _nenita_, lo irrito, Ino no estaba del todo consciente de la alta autoestima de Uchiha Sasuke-Bye.

-Hmp-.

-Otra vez eres terriblemente cortante-dijo Ino, atravesando el marco de la puerta de ese salón- mejor vuelve a ser el chico divertido de la fiesta-Swinger, adiós _nenita-._

Sin más atravesó la puerta dejando al heredero de Japón solo y confundido.

¿Qué rayos era lo que se creía? _Nenita_, ¿desde cuando alguien lo había llamado así? Lo estaba ¿humillando? Era demasiado, nunca alguien -claro a excepción de Naruto- habían llegado a aquella confianza.

Ella, ella era tan, tan…Rara. Eso le causaba una infinita curiosidad de esas que quieres saber todo ya, no sabía exactamente lo que era Ino, ella simplemente era ella misma, no imitaba a nadie, ni siquiera trataba de parecerse a alguien.

.

.

.

.

Y sin pensarlo, pasaros dos días en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hinata no subió a su avión hasta que viera a Ino alejada.

-Jajajaja, tranquila Hinata, no ocurrirá nada-Dijo Ino entra risas-_nenita_ y yo no somos más que simples conocidos-.

-Hmp-agrego Uchiha-Deja de llamarme así-.

-¡Jajaja nenita!-Grito Ino- Adiós Hinata-le dijo dando un dulce abrazo, pero para Hyuga era muy amargo- Nos vemos-Sin más Ino se alejó.

-Sasuke…-Le miro con tristeza-…Hasta pronto- Se acercó sin más se recostó en el pecho de Uchiha-.

-Sayonara- dijo Sasuke completando el cálido abrazo.

Era raro para el estar en aquella situación, en verdad Hinata era hermosa, una chica muy cariñosa…Un tanto celosa, pero algo le confundía… algo-Nenita-Grito Ino-.

-¡INO!-Grito Sasuke soltando la suave cintura de Hinata, solo a ver los orbes más hermosos que había visto en su vida, nunca se fijó en el celeste hermoso que tenía Ino, era tan bello…¡¿Pero qué rayos ocurría con él?!

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero nos debemos de ir-.

-Em..mm lo siento Hinata… Adiós-.

-Adiós-.

Se acercó a su avión subió y miro a Ino, ella simplemente se limitó a tragar saliva ruidosamente.

-Tranquila, no es tu culpa yo… Yo… Yo- .

-Tu… Sabes no importa, lo siento no creí que te afectara tanto –dijo Ino.

-Créeme, no quería gritarte, yo…-.

-Si ya te entendí no debes explicarlo-dijo Ino mirando detenidamente al azabache.

.

.

.

Ese momento incomodo se alejó con la noche, Sasuke dormía del lado izquierdo del avión, justo al frente de Ino, la cual dormía plácidamente, en verdad se sentía confundido, pero Ino… Era hermosa, su cabello rubio caía con gran gracia por su pequeña espalda… ¡¿Esta loco?!

**Continuara…**

**Hola, es claro que soy una irresponsable, MY LOVE STORY no lo he actualizado y aun así está escrita, pero no digitada en si espero me disculpen,**

**Gracias por leer**

**Ale-San.**


	4. EL LADO TIERNO DE UN UCHIHA

**REINAS CAIDAS**

***El lado tierno de un Uchiha***

**S**e quedó pasmado al ver la situación. Tenían una mansión afuera de Los Ángeles, justo en Malibu. Debían defenderse por su propia cuenta, su habitación era la del tercer piso a lado izquierdo de la casa, justo al fondo del pasillo, consistía en una gran cama, un escritorio junto con un mueble, televisor y una computadora, baño personal y un balcón con dos sillas sencillas. Estaba bastante confundido con todo, sabía que no todo cambiaria, no los dejarían salir de allí con la respectiva seguridad, les darían clases allí mismo, y que todos los días recibirían entrenamiento en defensa para sí mismos, cada fin de semana podría visitar a Naruto si él quería claro, o el vendría. Solo llevaba dos noches allí y todo eran tan extraño aun.

Bajo las escaleras con suavidad hasta la cocina, la noche era fría de un digno aire de mar, eran cerca de las once. Se sentó en la terraza de la casa a mirar el panorama y agradecer el frio, jugando con la arena en los pies la vio a lo lejos, sentada en la orilla de aquellas olas fosforescentes y debajo de un cielo forrado de estrellas. Y casualmente le pareció más bella que nunca, con el aire moviendo el rubio cabello, y la poca luz iluminar su piel, y sonrió para sí mismo, estaba jodido. Estaba bien jodido. Y lo peor es que solo podía reírse de aquello.

Se les dijo en el primer día que debían aprender a sobrevivir, y que eran compañeros y debían comportarse como tal, defendiéndose del resto y confiando solo en ellos. Aquello era toda una película. Pero él se había hecho la idea de que si vendría por ellos, la defendería y no solo eso la salvaría como no pudo hacer con su familia. Porque eso era, eran una familia de solo dos miembros. O por lo menos eso le dijo ella hace una noche.

_Flash Back…_

Estaba como todas la noches después de la invasión. Con un insomnio intenso y la soledad infinita.

-Debes dejarlo ya-dijo Ino, entrando por el marco de la puerta- Olvídalo Sasuke-.

Se giró para encararla, tenía una camiseta blanca sin magas pegada al cuerpo, y unos pantaloncitos de dormir rosa pastel, el cabello rubio despeinado y los ojos azules en él. _'reina hermosa de tan solo dieciocho'_ y recordó a esa estúpida canción que su hermano solía escuchar _'busca a la chica de sonrisa rota, y dile que si quiere pasar un rato contigo' _y sabia el final, _'y ella será amada'_

-Ahora somos nosotros dos- dijo acercándose a el- solo los dos, debemos cuidarnos ahora- dijo posando una mano en su rostro- somos una familia ahora-.

_Fin del flash back…_

Y no se fijó en que momento Ino regreso y lo miro directamente, le interrogo con la mirada y él no la evadió. Ella le sonrió como siempre y el no pudo evitar hacerlo, el Sasuke frio y calculador se iba cuando estaba con ella.

.

.

.

-¡ESO FUE MALA IDEA!-grito Uchiha corriendo detrás de ella-.

-No me lo recuerdes, Sasuke-.

Escapaban de los estúpidos que los seguían, reconocieron a Ino, y la golpearon junto con Bobi y Hanso, los guardaespaldas, el llego justo a tiempo y se la llevo. Llevaba un morado en la quijada y el resto del cuerpo bien lastimado. Al pisar la casa solo suspiraron y se recostaron el en sillón, eran las ocho de la noche y estaban apestosamente sudados.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a buscar a eso tipos- dijo Sasuke girándose a verla-.

Ella no lo miro, bajo la vista inmediatamente, y miro un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Sasuke, ese tipo ataco a mi madre aquella vez-.

La confesión fue un poco pesada, ella quería vengarse. Y él sabía bien a donde llevaba la venganza.

-Ino-dijo para ponerse justo enfrente de ella, le agarro el mentón, obligándola a verle- Debes olvidarlo, todo. Déjalo en el pasado y písalo con mucha fuerza.-

Y observo como ella se lanzó a llorar justo en frente de él, los ajos azul verdoso tornando se rojos, y las delgadas lagrimas caer sobre las mejillas. Rápidamente Uchiha intento secarlas. Pero ella le agarro de polo gris, y lo obligo a verla.

-No me daré por vencida, Sasuke-dijo- pero estoy segura de que si no vivo lo suficiente…Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que lo hagas tu…Para que vivas por ambos-.

La declaración le sorprendió mucho. Ino y el tenían los mismos ideales, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, y ella lo soltó con rapidez, se limpió el rostro y se levantó del sillón.

.

.

.

El resto de los días habían sido muy normales, siempre iguales. El aun sin poder dormir y encontrándosela en la fría noche junto el mar y el cielo, Ambos tan infinitos.

Pero todo cambio aquella noche. Cuando estaba tan cansado de todo. Camino lentamente hasta pararse a su lado con los pies ligeros sobre la arena.

-¿Caminarías conmigo hasta hundirte?- fue su pregunta, y hasta el mismo le sorprendió su respuesta-.

-Dime, ¿regresaremos o no?-.

Ino se giró a mirarlo sorprendida. El suicidio siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, pero no sabía que Sasuke tuviera unos pensamientos tan parecidos o tal vez, no los correctos. Con bastante lentitud, ella tomo su mano, tensándolo a el también. Él también se giró a verla.

-Si tú quieres regresar, lo haremos- Y le dio un gran apretón parea luego salir a correr con él, por la fría noche, sobre la cálida arena, con el cielo infinito solo los dos, desde ahora y de seguro para siempre.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
